Love, amor
by Yumtastica
Summary: Ragnarok had always picked on Crona. Ever since she was a child. He could never really get over the fact that Crona longed for something else, something more then their current relationship. IfYouKnowWhatIMean. ;D Rated M for later chapters, hngg. Also, I'm sorry, but I don't write very much so it might SUCCCKKKKK ASSSHATS.
1. Chapter 1

**{ This is in Cronas' POV. Because I like her/him so much |D **  
**Also, I made Crona a woman. Hurhurhurrr. Oh, and he's human XD And does NOT live in her spine. }**

CHAPTER ONE; _The new you._

Ugh. I hate the mornings, especially when I wake up and Rag is already yelling at me. "Ok! Ok! I'm up!" I called, trying not to sound too tired. He walked stormed into my room angrily, yelling something I really din't care to listen to. It still made me wince.  
Everything he said was mean and cruel, I just din't want to listen. Not now, not ever. "Geez, can't you wait till I'm dressed?" I motioned towards my body, I was in nothing but my grey cotton underwear and a really big shirt. Too big, anyways.  
He growled something, raising his hand to strike at my face, leaving a red mark. "Ow.." I mumbled, tone distant. "Please, can I just get ready?" He snroted at my plea, then left the room, hands balledi nto fists. Ever since he had left my spine, he had been that way. Always over frustated and- WAIT. WAIT WAIT WAIT. Why did I_ care_ if he was that way?! I was being constantly abused by the guy! And I'm worrying wether or not he's _alright!?_ I heaved a sigh, rolling my shoulders to go and get dressed.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

{ At the Academy }

A scream resounded in the halls. It sounded much like Soul. What was Soul doing_ this time?! _"Oh. Soul.." I mumbled. I was about to say something when someone grabbed my waist, I couldn't tell who it was at first until I hear his voice: "Why hello there, Crona.~ How's my little symmetrical gal?" Oh, Kid. If only he understood I din't have any feelings for him. **{ Sorry, KidXCrona fans DX } **"Kid, I'm trying to get m-" I was cut off when he pressed his lips against mine. I tensed, then pulled away, shoving him over before running off to class. _How was I supposed to deal with that?! _I scolded myself mentally, plopping down in my seat next to Rag felt like the hardest thing ever- Especially while trying to make it seem casual. After that kiss, nothing seemed normal anymore. "Where were you, bitch?" He snarled, striking the back of my head. I was going to get a headache during class- I couldn't deal with_ THAT_ either! "Ow, Ragnarok! That hurt. And I.. uhm.. I tripped. Yeah. I don't know how to deal with that!" I whined. He simply snorted at me, turning away to pay attention to the teacher. "Good morning, class." Spoke the gruff voice I knew too well- Dr. Stein. The class repeated the same word: "Good morning, Dr. Stein." I din't, no- I was too surprised by the kiss this morning. I couldn't deal with it.

I'm such a wimp.

**{ Short, I know Y.Y But I'll give you all longer chapters when I get into my school stuff. **

**THANKS FOR READING!**

**Pazoozoo.~ }**


	2. Chapter 2

**(SOSOSOSOSOSOSOOSO SORRY FOR THE WAIT! I fractured my arm and I had to stay in the hospital for quite a while.**

**Anyways, enjoy this shitty chapter. Less typos then before, meh.)**

**~.\.\.\.\.\.\.\.\.\.\.\.~**

_I walked down the isle, my crimson red flowers in one hand, my fathers hand in the other, I was walking towards Ragnarok, he was dressed in a black tux, his tie was the same colours as my roses, with was quite nice. "CRONA!" He began to yell my name, his face morphing into something angry and confused, "CRONA WAKE THE FUCK UP OR I'M GONNA SLAP YOU!" He raised his hand as if to hit me, which made me fall out of my bed.._BED?! Oh. It was just a god damn dream. Fuck. "Sorry.." I mumbled as he glared down at me, his strange eyes staring down at me like I was some piece of trash. I probably was, but it didn't matter, not really. "Hurry up or you're gonna be late." He stated harshly, strutting out the door like there was nothing to it. "Stupid, stupid.." I grumbled, slipping on my usual clothes and walking out the door, booths clanging against the stairs as I walked up.

Then I heard the bell ring.

SHIT. I bolted upstairs, dodging students and teachers and finally reaching Steins class before he shut the door. "Sorry, ." I said in a hushed whisper, moving to my spot next to Ragnarok, who was making another girl giggle. I couldn't help but feel a clump of jealousy form in my throat. Wait….WHAT?! No! This couldn't be happening, did I have a crush…on RAGNAROK? I felt my cheeks get red, and hot, my blood boiling with slight rage and jealousy. I did. I had a crush on the god damn Ragnarok. The one who'd treated me so bad since the beginning, who'd brought me down and up again only to stab me in the back again. The Ragnarok that hated me, but would live with me and deal with me problems.

Yes, that Ragnarok.

Damn.

"Crona? Are you paying attention? Are you okay? You look flushed."

Double damn!

"Ehm, hum, oh I just|" I was cut off by a certain someone. "She was talking to me, sorry sir, but I distracted her." Oh god, oh god i couldn't even LOOK at him. Instead I looked at Stein, who seemed to be processing this whole idea. "Better not happen again." He huffed then returned to teaching the class, and using Black*Star as an example.

\/\/\/\\/\/\\/\/\\/\/\/\/\\/\\/\/\/\\/\/\/

After class, I hurriedly made my way towards my locker, until Kid stopped me. "Talking to _him_, huh?" He'd said the word 'him' with such disgust it almost made my stomach churn. "Y..yeah." I lied, trying to keep a straight face. "You're lyyyiiinnnggg.~" He smirked, taking my face into his hands and kissing me. I shoved him backwards and ran, oh god not again! No, nonononononononononoonononon o please NO! He couldn't have feelings for me, NO! I panted as I reached my locker, stuffing my things inside, grabbing my lunch things and bolting, until I ran into the large man. Shit, it was Ragnarok. "Sorry!" I said quickly, he turned my way and sneered, then looked back at the girl he'd been talking to in class. That lucky bitch.

\/\/\/\/\/\\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\ AT THE CAFETERIA \/\/\/\/\/\/\/\\/\/\/\/ **(Not even sure if the IS one..)**

I sat down, followed by Kid, he looked at me an pulled me close, kissing me again until Ragnarok shoved him off his seat..

And that's when the fight began.

**(OOOHH NOO. Thanks for reading,**

**Pazoozoo.~**

**PS; I'm the only one writing this, FOREVER ALONE!)**


	3. Chapter 3

Balling my eyes out wasn't usual for me, but I guess neither was the situation.

Ragnarok and Kid were having a fist fight, and Kid was _not_ winning, his face was covered in large, dark bruises and cuts, a large gash was seen above his left brow, bleeding like no tomorrow. I yelled at them to stop, screeching until my voice escaped me and I fell to my knees, bringing my hands to my face.

Why wasn't anyone doing anything but yelling and screaming at them to stop?

Why...?

These questions raced around and swam in my head, nagged at me and practically drove me insane. I hated Ragnarok right now, I hate him, I hate him I hate him I hate him! Damn him for putting me through this, damn him for hurting my friend, damn him for even being here, for ruining everything. I hate him. But the worst thing about it, is that I don't really hate him, I.. I love him. And I hate him for that. I hate him.

The door burst open, handles slamming against the wall as Stein burst into the room, yelling something I didn't care to pay attention to. Ragnarok began yelling back, and it became an argument, an argument until I stood up and stormed to Rag, slapped him as hard as I could and ran back to my quarters, slamming and locking the door before hurling myself at my bed, and sobbing quietly, and alone.

Damn Ragnarok, damn him for making me fall in love, for making me feel all this... Hurt, all these feelings, I hate him. I love him. Argh. "Damnit, Ragnarok, why'd you have to be so... So... Ragnarok!" I exclaimed, letting out a frustrated growl.

A few agonizing moments later, I fell asleep. My dreams were haunted with Ragnaroks' and Kids' bloodied faces, Rag was yelling, Kid was...

Kissing me.

**LIAWLFMKHKJCZRLMXAEKLSJTY I'm sosososososoososo sorry for the wait! I felt hurt after the 'I fucking hate you' from my ''friend''.**

**Anyways, enjoy this crappy chapter, and kewljerlgjlrs;gw.**

**That is all.**


	4. Authors note

**A/N.**

**Hello! I'm so sorry for lack of updates, but I am currently writing the next chapter.**

**I hope you can forgive me for this.**

**-Pazoozoo**

**(Just wrote this to say I'M NOT DEAD.)**


	5. Chapter 4

**Derpy derpy lemon slurpy. B)**

_I'm so sorry my little bunnies 3 _

_I just- ok I have no excuse. I know, I know, you probably all hate me and unfollowed this story because of the lack of updates, so I want to make it up to you- WITH A LONG-ASS FUCKING CHAPTER. _

_Also I changed my style of writing, I hope you can forgive me for that too._

_A few things before you start reading: THANK YOU FOR ALL THE GOD DAMN REVIEWS. I live off reviews, and I'd love more..? 3._

_Enjoy. (I hope.)_

Crona awoke that day to a slight rapping at her door. The confused teen got out of bed to discover that she was sore as hell, and looked like a mess. "J-Just a sec.." She grumbled, unlocking the entryway.

She was not pleased as to who was standing there, but allowed him in anyways. "Ragnarok.." She whispered. He looked pissed, and hurt. "WHY did you lock me out of the FUCKING room?" He snarled, slamming the door behind him. He began to back Crona into a wall, and she was scared out of her mind.

"I-I.." She stammered, "I DON'T CARE ABOUT YOUR EXCUSES." He raised a hand as if to hit her, but sighed and walked away instead, leaving the poor girl shaking. "Get changed, and go to class you lazy sod." He snarled. And she did just that.

..

In class, she planned to confront Kid. To tell him she hadn't any feelings for him, but viewed him as a friend. And truth be told, it was true. It might hurt him, but at least it wouldn't hurt as much if she'd begun to date him with false feelings.

"We'll be having a test soon enough, so I suggest you pick a study-buddy before it comes, and you aren't prepared." Stein stated. Crona snapped out of her thoughts- someone had grasped her arms. Ragnarok on one side, and Kid on the other. They stared each other down as the young girl squirmed. "Guys, I'd love to pair up with you, but if you're going to do this-" "Crona is pairing up with me." Maka cut in.

Crona's saviour! Crona wiggled out of the boys' grasp and scurried over to the blonde. "Thank you." She whispered. Maka smiled and dragged her over to her spot where they would begin.

They worked and chatted until class was over. "Wanna eat with me and Soul?" She proposed. Crona smiled. "Of course! I have to talk to someone first, so don't wait up!" Crona slid out of her seat to run over to Kid. "Kid..." She tapped his shoulder, and he turned around. "Crona!" He exclaimed, and opened his arms for a hug. "Kid. I'm sorry, but.." She took a breath. "I don't have any feelings for you, I see you as a friend. I'm sorry.." She mumbled.

Kid looked hurt, and now Crona felt bad. She;d friendzoned him, but it was his fault he came onto her. "It's alright.." He let his arms fall as he walked past her. Now she felt even worse. God dammit Ragnarok. "I'm sorry, Kid." She whispered under her breath.

Crona zipped past people to get to the cafeteria. Her boots clanged against the hard floor as she entered the crowded room. "Crona! Over here!" She walked towards Maka's voice, shoulders slumped.

"Aw, what's wrong?" Maka rubbed Crona's back as she sat in her seat with a sniffle. She wanted to explain, but felt worse whenever she opened her mouth. Instead she rested her head on the others shoulder, letting a small whimper wrack through her body.

Soul sat awkwardly at the other end of the table, with a grunt he pulled his cellphone out and began playing a game. The two girls gave each other a hug, and Crona left the table, apple in hand.

Boots clanged against the ground as the coral-haired teen walked through the hallways lazily, humming soft tunes to herself. "Crona! Where have you been?" Dammit, Ragnarok sounded angry. "I-I'm sorry, Ragnarok.." Crona mumbled, hoping her could hear her. "Just go to the fucking room, stupid." Those words stung more than they should have, but the girl sauntered to the room anyways.

Ragnarok followed behind her and slammed the door shut. "You better not have been fooling around with that asshole." Ragnarok spat. He plopped into a chair, and looked at the girl. "..." She kept quiet, slowly sitting on the bed. "Answer me!" He snapped. "W-Why would you care?" Crona choked. She brought her knees up to her chest and looked over at the man- the man she loved.

"Crona." He spoke at last. She ignored him, burying her face into her arm, that was now draped over her knees. "Crona." He said again, standing. She ignored him once more. He took a few steps forward. "Crona, listen to me." He cooed. Crona snorted as Ragnarok sat awkwardly next to her. He put a blundering hand on the small of her back. "Crona.."

Crona shivered at the touch, but leaned back into his hand. He was acting completely out of character, but Crona didn't care. She liked this Ragnarok. "Crona, please.." He whispered, dragging his hand until he was clinging onto her hip, with his arm across her back. "I'm l-l-listening.." She stuttered. Ragnarok pulled her into a small embrace. "I care, okay? If I didn't I wouldn't have gotten into a fight with him, or made sure you two weren't.. together?" Crona let out a shaky breath and let her arms fall to her sides.

_Okay, this may have been short but.. I love you too!_

-_FLEE-_


	6. Chapter 5

_HEYYYY MY LOVELIES ;D_

_Anyways, have this chapter. It sucks. BE HAPPY DAMMIT._

"Hey! Crona!" A voice rang out in the empty hallways. Crona turned to see a very amused looking Maka. "Y-Yeah?" She said quietly. "Come to the warehouse at the edge of town tonight, PARTYY!" Maka exclaimed and swaggered off into the hallways. Crona watched and considered the idea with a sigh. She wanted to go, but with who?

Then it hit her, maybe she could invite Ragnarok to go with her? That seemed like a good idea. She began to walk through the subtle hallways. Her feet took her to her room, where she found a lazy Ragnarok laying on one of the beds. "R-Ragnarok..?" She enquired silently. "What?" He looked up from his bed and then dropped it back onto his pillow.

"I-I was wondering.. w-wanna come to the p-party tonight with me?" She stammered, closing her eyes and awaiting the worst. "Yes." He answered with a sigh. Her expression contorted into shock, and slight joy. "Alright, see you there!" She giggled.

..

"Awwhh yeah, baby girl we gettin' _crruunnnkkk_ tonight!"

Bodies, drinks, and drugs all found themselves together in the building. The smell of sweat and alcohol filled the musky air and people were grinding on everyone- and everything-. Lips and hips ground together as music blared and people danced.

_When I walk in the club  
All eyes on me  
I'm with the party rock crew  
All drinks are free  
We like ciroc  
We love patrone  
We came to party rock  
Everybody it's on_

The DJ, Soul, was now making out with.. who the fuck knows who. He sloppily restarted the last song, but no one seemed to notice. Shirts were removed, and a few panties were dropped. People were out of control.

A particular group- of women-, were surrounding an alluring looking Maka. They stroked and grinded on the 'pimp'. Her face was twisted into a snide smirk, and her red-rimmed glasses were half off her face as the group of girls cheered on another sexy-looking vixen. She was giving Pimp-Maka2 a lap dance- which she deemed as the most desirable thing she'd ever seen.

_Shots shots shots shots shots shots  
Shots shots shots shots shots  
Shots shots shots shots shots  
Everybody!_

A man was grinding his semi-erect crotch into a poor girl, who was trying to kiss a man. Two lesbians were sharing heated kisses while men drooled. Another person had a condom on his head, and was licking someone's face. A few couples were were- WOAH. LET'S KEEP IT PG-13 IN HERE.

People were taking, lots, and lots of shots. It seemed they couldn't stop. Another girl was rubbing her exposed tits in someone's face as a boy ground into her from the back. A few girls were all pole dancing on a stage. Cheered on by constant inappropriate statements and spanks on the bottom.

_The ladies love us  
When we pour shots  
They need an excuse  
To suck our cocks  
We came to get crunk  
How 'bout you?  
Bottles up  
Let's go round two!_

"Ladies~ Your panties may drop now." The pimp licked her lips and fixed her shades, stretching her arms around girls and grasping well-rounded rumps. She moaned slightly as a woman grinded her backside against her, moving to the music.

Two men were pouting in a corner. For they were the designated drivers, and weren't allowed to drink. Not that anyone was stopping them, they just didn't want any drunk drinking and killing incidents. Because by this time, older people an+d adults were even dancing. It was fucking insane.

In-_fucking_-sanity.

_Shots shots shots shots shots shots  
Shots shots shots shots shots  
Shots shots shots shots shots  
Everybody! _

More shots and kisses were served as the party went on. It looked as if no one was going home tonight, but the drivers weren't taking any chances. Maybe just a little sip... NO.

The whole, whole club moved outside. They grooved down the streets, whooping and cheering and yelling out into the cold night air. Maybe if they were lucky, they'd disturb the neighbours!

A boy was inexplicably wearing a frilly pink dress as they danced their way towards the large lake. Their plan was to.. we'll have to find that out.

The massive group of teens began to remove clothing in the dark towards the lake, their naked bodies and obvious erections were noticeable in the moonlight- but who the fuck cared? Everyone was naked, everyone could see everything. Nothing mattered right now but having fun. And right now their definition of fun was getting naked, and having sex in a lake. Okay, lied about the sex.

They all yelled and whooped as they jumped into the ice cold water. Drunken laughter and the sound of music blaring from boom-boxes filled the once peaceful air as they all splashed water, danced, and had fun in the water. (Or other things ;D)/

"That's my penis. Heheheh haaaaa!" A boy yelled. "L-O-L! Look at dem tits bouncin'!" Another hollered. Many other vulgarities will not be mentioned.

..

Ragnarok, drunk as ever, was going to jump. Cliff-dive. His pale body descended into the water as other desirable Crona giggled and whooped. "Aw yeah motherfuckers!" The pale one hollered.

He swam and squawked in ecstasy. His fluid movements soon slowing into something more groggy and slow. "Heyyy~" Crona whispered into his ear. Being the drunk fool he was, he turned and grasped her by the hips. "Ohh~" She half-moaned, a blush arising on her cheeks. She acted strange when drunk. The blue-haired male groaned as they danced sensually in the water, lips open and close. Too close.

Their lips connected and they rolled their hips into each other. The world was nothing to them now, and all that mattered was this. This kiss. His hands explored her body, lascivious movements sending shivers down the young woman's spine.

The boy let his lips roam the sultry flesh. His hands groped and massaged perky breasts while a digits rubbed against fully erect nipples. Her breathy moans and alluring touches made him all the more horny. They slunk away from the others and to a secluded area, moaning into each others mouths as they grinded and rubbed against each other.

"R-Ragnaroook.." Crona let out a breathy moan, her drunken status made her as horny and sexy as Maka was. She let her shirt be removed, wrapping her slender legs around the bulky boys' hips. The man ran his tongue down her sultry neck, down to her collar bone while she clung to his shoulders. Ragnarok nibbled on her collarbone, and pulled her bra strap with his teeth, snapping it. She whimpered as her bra fell loose, and exposed one of her perky breasts.

His carnal movements practically sent her over the edge as he removed the rest of her clothing, save her bra. He removed his own cloth and prodded her entrance with his erection. "P-Please.." She wrapped her arms around his beefy neck and whined as he shoved his bulbous tip into her. She hadn't realized how big he was until he'd shoved half of his beefy dick into her. She let out a cry as he pushed in more. "G-God dammit." He groaned, pushing another 1-2 inches inside her.

She felt as if he was ripping her in half with his fat cock, she was shrieking with pleasure and pain together in one, and her nails raked across his back and neck. They ignored the giggles and small stares, he thrusted time and time again, and each one made her cry out in pleasure.

Pain soon faded into pure, amazing pleasure as the duo moaned together and engaged in coitus. Their sweat mingled and the water around them only added to this.

..

The morning after, people were having the worst hangovers of their lives. Ragnarok had woken up, perched on a rock and face-deep in Crona's petite breasts. "Fuck." He grumbled. His migraine attacked him as soon as he lifted his head, and he instantaneously regretted last night. What even happened that got his face.. there? "Crona. Crona get up. Now." He growled, shaking the nude girl from her sleep. "R-Rag-nar-rok.." She mumbled. "Crona!" He whisper-yelled. She sat up, with a blush, raising her hands to cover herself.

"Crona. Last night didn't happen, okay?" He growled. She slouched. "It didn't mean _anything._" Crona looked relatively hurt, but nodded. "It didn't mean anything, got it?" He sat up, and shuffled around for his clothing. Once found, he got dressed and began walking away. "Hey, Ragnarok!" Crona said as she stuffed her clothing on. "What?" He snapped. "D-Do you mean it w-when you say it didn't m-matter?" She stammered. He rolled his eyes and turned around to face her.

"Get in the car, we're leaving. And not a word about it." He grabbed her arm and began dragging the half-naked girl to the car. "Hey! Wait, my shirt!" She whined. He ignored her and stuffed her into the passenger seat, crawling into the driving seat himself.

"So, it didn't mean anything?" She breathed slowly. She felt hurt, but bottled up her emotions. "No. It didn't, and I said shut up about it. So _shut up_." He snarled.

_It didn't matter, you betches. MUAHAHAHAHAHHAHAH_


End file.
